


Owl Girls

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cookies, Girl Scouts, Humor, Middle School, Other, Owls, Rivalry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Before Convention, Luz remembers the day that she win the middle school owl girl cookie selling contest.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

2018

A bell ring and everyone runned out of the school.

A 13 year old Luz Noceda walked out of the school.

But Luz hears a voice

"Hey Noobceda!"

It was a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, green eyes and light skin. She wears a owl hat, a yellow dress with a white sash and black mary jane shoes.

"How many cookies would you like to order"

Luz said "Actually I'm too old for this Millie"

Millie growled 

Luz said "Which is why I'm going to win this contest"

Millie said "Let's make a wager Luz"

Luz said "You bet I would what did I get if I win"

Millie said "If you win i'll give you my pageant tiara"

Luz squealed as her eyes were filled with sparkles

Luz shakes her head

Luz glared "Then if you win"

Millie sneered "Well I'll make you sing cheerful princess songs"

Luz imagines that she was singing as everyone laughed at her.

Luz shuddered

Luz said "Deal"

Millie said "Deal"

Luz and Millie shake hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Luz was wearing the same uniform as Millie.

Luz thought 'Come on Luz you can do it you can see the look on Millie's face when you're winning'

Luz sees her neighbors jogging.

Luz gulped 'I need to work out!'

Luz turns on a radio and a 1980s rock song played.

A montage began and ends with Luz selling cookies to the customers

Luz said "Only one box left"

Luz knocked on the door and a nervous woman opened the door.

"Ho-how may I help you"

Luz said "Hi would you like to buy Owl Girl Cookies"

"I-I wish I could help b-but my cat needs to get a new collar and it's-it's expensive"

A black cat hissed

Luz screamed

Luz said "Or maybe I could make you a new collar"

A black cat meowed


	3. Chapter 3

"The winner is....Luz Noceda!"

The crowd cheers

Millie growled

A judge gives Luz a owl girl trophy.

Luz smiles

Millie said "Here take my tiara!"

Millie puts a tiara on Luz's head

Millie said "UGH!!!"

Millie walked away in anger

The End


End file.
